Never Going To Give You Up
by traceyaudette
Summary: Sequel to Spitfire. I don't own SOA, just my OC characters Jaden
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck do you mean she's gone?"

"She sent me after the princess, said she was sick, when I got back she was gone. There's a letter for you on the nightstand."

"Why did you fucking leave her alone?"

"Man, she swore nothing was going to happen."

"You take care of my princess! Get your intel officer to start tracking her! I'll be there in twelve hours!" Happy ended the call pissed off at Lorca for leaving her alone, pissed off at Jaden for asking him too, and pissed off at himself for not moving to Tacoma to protect her. He went to find Jax and let him know what was going on, and to head up to Tacoma.

XXX

Jaden looked at her new ID, Ashlynn Howard." The cab pulled up to the airport, she paid with cash, she pulled a baseball cap on before getting out and going in. Ken had bought her a one way ticket to Canada, she would be met at the airport and taken to the house where she would be kept "prisoner".

She would be allowed to come and go as she pleased as long as she didn't try to contact anyone from her past life. The consequences were clear, what would happen if she tried. She only confided in one person why she had left, he had sworn to her he would never tell Happy. She wiped her tears away thinking of all that she was leaving behind.

She knew that with time, she'd be forgotten, she was fine as long as Tatiana, Happy, and Maria were all safe. She checked her bag, and went through security to leave the united states. Jaden Margret Knight no longer existed.

XXX

Happy walked into Jaden's house his nerves on edge, the house full of his Tacoma brothers. Koz handed him the letter that she'd left him, he walked outside to read it.

 _Dear Happy,_

 _My lawyer is sending the adoption papers to Ally Lowen, you have been named Tatian's legal guardian until the adoption is legal. You'll be her dad. Please forgive me I can't do this._

 _Jaden._

He found the engagement ring in the envelope, he felt rage build up in him. He couldn't believe that she was such a heartless bitch! He'd pack up the little princess and take her back to Charming in the morning and forget that Jaden ever existed. He couldn't believe that he'd given her his heart, felt sorry for her, she was nothing to him.

XXX

Ken Hancock, sat back in his chair, he couldn't let Jaden go off by herself. He couldn't tell them where she went, but she could tell them why. He could provide them with her new ID, and let them track her down. He gathered the folder that she'd given him, and the copies of her new identity. He drove over to her house, seeing it lit up, and bikers milling around he made his way to the front door.

"Can I help you?" Koz asked.

"I'm Ken Hancock, I was Jaden's lawyer. I have some information for him."

"Now's not a good time, he's not really in the mood to hear anything about that bitch."

"Just give him this, it will answer any questions he may have."

Koz took the folder from the lawyer and carried it inside, throwing it on the counter. Taking a couple of beers out back, he sat down with Happy to discuss getting the Tatiana home to Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

She got off the plane, walking towards the sign that had her new name written on it, she followed the driver. Once she grabbed her one bag, she slid into the back seat, watching the scenery as it went by. She figured by now Happy hated her, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She had to stop doing this, that life was over. Tatiana, Happy, and Maria were all just a memory, she leaned her head against the window.

The car pulled up in front of a small cottage, she climbed out of the car, grabbing her bag she went inside. She found a packet on the counter, banking information , house keys, car keys, and a new cell phone. Everything she needed to start her new life, except for happiness,

XXX

Happy woke up in the guest bedroom, his mood still foul. He heard Tatiana running down the hall calling for her mommy, he felt his anger boil. He had to push it down, because that little girl needed him, he rolled from the bed, and stepped into the hall. "Hey baby girl!"

"Daddy! Where's mommy?"

"She had to go out of town! We're going to go home to Charming and wait for her." He hated lying to her but what choice did he have. He couldn't look in her face and tell her that her mommy was a selfish, heartless, bitch. He picked the little girl up, and carried her to the kitchen, to fix them breakfast. He hugged her close, kissing her forehead.

He sat her down in a chair at the table. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles?"

"You got it baby girl!" He fixed them breakfast, some of the old ladies had come in and started to pack up Tatiana's things. He needed to go to the school, and have her records sent to Charming elementary.

"These are good daddy!" He watched as the little girl, eat all of her breakfast.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, and ready for the day!"

"Hey Hap, what do you want me to do with these legal papers?" Lucy Lee's old lady asked.

"Put them in one of the boxes, make sure they get into the van that goes to Charming. Any of her shit, you guys can have."

"You sure about that? Maybe she had her reasons.."

"She abandoned her daughter and me, there is no good reason."

Lucy shook her head disappointed that he wasn't going to fight for her, after everything they'd been through. . Lee came up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How's he doing?"

"He's messed up. I don't think she left on her own, she was forced. No way she would have left that little girl or him!"

"I don't think we should get involved, he's made up his mind.'

"And if he's wrong? You're going to let that little girl grow up thinking she was abandoned? Let him think she's heartless?"

"I can put some feelers out!"

XXX

She had gotten a job, as a librarian at the University of Vancouver in the Medical library. She'd fallen into a funk, she couldn't pull herself out of and probably never would. She smiled at the students that walked in, walking to a table in the back, she sat at her desk, wishing she could reach out to someone. She sipped her coffee, looking out the window, wiping away her tears.

Her desk phone rang, she cleared her voice before answering it. "Medical library this is Ashlynn."

"I do believe your ex-fiancee hates you."

"That's what you wanted right? To take away my happiness because I took yours."

"It is! You have my word, all three will stay alive as long as you stay away."

She blinked away the tears. "I promise, no contact!" The phone went dead, she laid her head on the desk, to regain her composure. She raised her head, exhaling slowly because she knew she had to survive because she didn't have a choice. She couldn't give up, because her being miserable was the only thing keeping them alive.

She drank the rest of her coffee, walking over to the window she looked out. "I love you Happy and Tatiana. Forever and always!"

XXX

Happy pulled into Charming late that night, he'd called Gemma and had her find him a two bedroom house and get it ready. She had done an excellent job on short notice, even had Tatiana's room decorated fir for any princess. He carried her into the bedroom, tucking her into bed. "I want mommy."

"I know baby girl!" He kissed her forehead, before leaving the room. Flopping himself down on the couch, he held his head in his hands. He was going to find Jaden, and make her explain some shit. Then he'd tell her to go fuck herself, he was done with her and her running. Any love he had for her was gone, the minute he had read that letter.

He made his way to his bedroom, falling into bed, he had a busy day tomorrow. He had to unpack Tatiana's things, get her registered for school, and introduce her to the rest of the club. She was going to have some help when he was on runs, he was hoping Gemma could help him find a nanny. He fell asleep, his dreams plagued of Jaden.

XXX

She knew the symptoms and she had them all, she should be thrilled, excited, and happy. She was feeling dread, because she knew there was no way, he'd let her have such happiness in her life. Holding onto the pregnancy test, she cried as she saw the results, positive, she was having Happy's baby. She sank to the bathroom floor, she buried her face in her hands, crying.

She pulled herself up, going to the shower she turned the water on, she would figure this shit out. If she had to she'd have the baby, and figure out how to get the precious baby to it's daddy. She got ready for her day, throwing away the test, going into the kitchen, fixing herself something healthy to eat. She looked up information on OB/GYNs, so she could make an appointment.

"I'm going to protect of you little bean." She placed her hand over her stomach. "I already love you!"

XXX

Happy had enrolled Tatiana in school, she was already in her class. Happy left the school heading home, to unpack the boxes, that he brought down from Tacoma. He had her room unpacked, and ready when she came home from school. He opened the last box, it was full of papers from Jaden's. He pulled out a file folder and threw it on the counter, planning on looking through it later.

He found a bank book with Tatiana's name on it, an account that Jaden had set up , he tossed it on top of the folder. He found a photo album of pictures, he thought about throwing it away, but decided to save it, Tatiana might want to see it some day. He shoved it in a closet, getting to the bottom of the box, he found a picture of the three of them at lunch on the day he proposed. It was taken at a distance, he wondered when she had it taken, none of them were looking at the camera.

He tore the picture in half throwing it on the counter, wanting to forget that day and how happy he had been. He didn't even notice the red writing on the back.

XXX

Her cell phone rang, she grabbed it quickly answering it before it disturbed anyone in the doctor's office. "Hello."

"I understand congratulations are in order."

"How did you find out?"

"My men check up on you. Don't worry, I'm not going to make you get rid of the little bastard!"

"Please..."

"I'm not heartless. You will be allowed to keep it."

"Thank you." She closed her eyes, feeling some sort of relief, but in the back of her mind she still worried, waiting for him to make her miserable. She was called back for her exam, according to the ultrasound she was five weeks She stopped of for lunch before making her way to work. She leaned back in the chair, drinking a glass of water.

XXX

Lee watched the video of Jaden, getting out of the cab, and looking all around. Not only did she look scared, but she looked nervous, like she was being followed. He watched her going into the airport and go to the AirCanada terminal and check her bag, again looking around like she was being watched. He watched the look of anguish on her face as she went through security, and boarded the plane.

Lucy had been right Jaden didn't leave on her own, someone forced her to leave. Now he needed to find more information before he called Hap, because the man would be out for blood.

XXX

Happy tossed the file folder into a drawer, along with the ripped picture, Gemma was on her way over, they were interviewing a couple of nanny's before he went to pick up the kid.

"So where's Jaden?" Gemma asked as she breezed through the door.

Happy wasn't ready to divulge that particular information to the Queen yet, he didn't want her to poison Tatiana's mind against her yet. "She's being held up in Tacoma."

"For how long baby?"

"Not sure Gem? Hopefully not long." He wanted to get the adoption finalized and get her settled before he broke the news of his ex-finance.

"You could always let her stay with me, when you're on runs or working."

"I don't know..."

"Save you money, it would only be for a short time, right?" In the end, he decided that Gemma might be the best choice. She would love the little girl, like her own, and she would always be protected.

"I'll take you up on it Gem."

"So when do I get to meet her?" He would worry about the long term, later once he got a grasp on things.

"You can go with me to school and pick her up."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Month Later**

Stopping at the grocery store she grabbing some healthy choices for dinner, and some peanut butter ice cream, and caramel sauce. She made her way home, putting her groceries away, she laid down on the couch, for a quick nap. She was looking forward to her energy levels returning, in the next few months. There were some days, she barely made it through the afternoons.

She woke up, to the roar of motorcycles, she felt panic bubble up within her, she crept to the door, and peeked out the window. Seeing bikers with familiar kutts on, she started to hyperventilate. She had to control her breathing, it was just a coincidence. They had charters, everywhere, he wouldn't be looking for her, not after the short note she had left him.

She watched them ride past the house, before she could breathe easy again. She would have to lay low, just in case he had other charters looking for her.

XXX

Lee had emailed Jaden's picture to the charters in Canada, hoping they would find some information on her. Lucy was pushing him to tell Happy about the footage from the airport, but he wanted to wait until he had her location nailed down. He had the charters up there, looking through, airport footage to see where she landed. He was hoping she didn't end up, connecting with a smaller airline and flying to a private airport, then he may never find her.

He sat back in his chair, hoping that where ever she was, that she was safe.

XXX

Happy sat down at the picnic table to eat his lunch, Chibs was sitting with him smoking a cigarette. "When's Jaden moving down?"

He hadn't mentioned it to his brother's yet that she'd abandoned Tatiana and him, only the Tacoma charter knew. He knew that he needed to come clean with his brothers. "She isn't. She's left us."

Chibs stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"About a month ago, she sent one of the Tacoma guys to pick up baby girl, when he got back, Jaden was gone. Left me a note, that she couldn't do this and she was making me guardian over Tatiana until the adoption was legal and I was her dad."

"You didn't think to look for her?"

"Why would I, she gave back the engagement ring!" He saw Chibs eyes widen. "Yeah, I asked her to marry me!"

"Brother, you should have at least tracked her down and demanded answers."

"I don't need any answers, she's a selfish, heartless, bitch!" He stormed off back towards the garage, leaving his lunch half eaten. Chibs shook his head, he knew something wasn't right, Jaden wouldn't just take off and leave, she loved that little girl too much, and Happy. He was going to have Juice, see if he could track her down.

XXX

Later that night Happy sat on the couch watching TV, with Tatiana, the little girl looked at Happy with tears in her eyes. "Mommy isn't coming is she?"

He exhaled slowly, cursing Jaden. "No, baby girl she isn't. I'm sorry."

"Daddy, you have to go rescue her from the bad people."

"Tatiana, I don't think bad people have her."

"Don't say that daddy! Mommy wouldn't leave us, she loves us way too much! You have to go find her and bring her home!" The little girls body was racked with sobs, her little fists hitting his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, kissing her hair. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, she could read the note when she was older.

"Baby girl, lets go out for dinner!" If he ever saw Jaden again, he'd strangle her for making his daughter cry.

XXX

"Find anything Juicey?" Chibs paced behind him.

"She's living off the grid, no use of her cards, her cell phone pinged all around Tacoma the first three days she was missing then nothing."

"Thanks for looking. Keep trying, let me know if anything hits with her cards. This is just between us."

XXX

She woke up after a restless night sleep, her dreams were full of Happy and Tatiana. She had to push them from her thoughts, they were her past, she had to face reality, she would never see them again. She sat up slowly, looking around her room, placing her hand over her stomach, she let out a sad sigh. "Little bean, how am I going to get you home?" She knew it was just a dream to keep the baby with her, that somehow after giving birth, she'd need to get the baby to Happy.

She crawled from her bed, to get ready for work, she was craving donuts and wanted to stop at the bakery on the way to the university. She would make sure the rest of her meals were healthy today to make up for the sugar rush she was having this morning. She hurried through her morning routine, so she wouldn't be late to work.

She arrived at work with her one cup of coffee for the day, and two wonderful chocolate donuts. Her sweet tooth was out of control, if she wasn't careful she'd by the size of a bus by the time she gave birth. She would have to make sure she didn't over indulge. She was watching it rain, out the window, rainy days always meant busy days for her.

Students would come in to study, instead of using the quad or garden areas. "Excuse me, I need to reserve one of the labs." She turned around to smile at the older gentlemen standing at her desk.

"I need your name and class size."

"Dr. Adam Carron, fifteen."

"Okay, Dr. Carron, what day and time."

"Wednesday at ten."

"I have you down for Wednesday at ten, lab 3."

"Thank you, Ms.?"

"It's Ashlynn Howard."

"Thank you Ms. Howard."

"You're welcome." She watched him leave, smiling to herself. He was a very attractive looking man, he had bright blue eyes, blonde hair, muscular build, and tall. Opposite of what she usually went for, not that she was looking for anyone. She knew that she'd never fall in love again, she'd never want to be with anyone else. She could still appreciate a nice looking man, looked out the window, to see the sun had come out in the middle of a rainstorm. A beautiful rainbow, was stretched out over the sky.

XXX

Happy say down at the table with his brothers, leaning back in his chair he decided it was time to come clean. "Jaden left me and Tatiana, last month. I have no idea where she is and I don't care. Lowen is handling the adoption, her lawyer sent the paper work down."

The room was silent, they knew not to push him, if he wanted to share more he would. Jax spoke up from the head of the table. "Whatever you need, you got it Hap." Jax dismissed them, Happy left immediately to go home to his daughter, leaving his brothers sitting in shock.

Chibs looking around the table knew he needed to say something. "I know we shouldn't get involved but somethings not right. He didn't even try to look for her. She would have never of left them like that."

"It's not our business." Bobby spoke up.

"He's not thinking clearly, right now. If something happens to her, and he didn't try to find her he won't be able to live with it."

"Again not our business!" Bobby said.

"I'm with Chibs." Opie looked at Bobby. "She loves that little girl with all her heart, same thing about Hap. She wouldn't just up and leave. We need to get some answers, let's call Tacoma and talk to Lee and the boys."

XXX

Lee was surprised when he got a call from Jax, and not Happy about Jaden. "I'll send you the footage from the Tacoma airport. I have the Canadian charters looking for her."

"Why didn't you let Hap know all this?"

"He's under the impression that she abandoned them, the letter she left him said as much. I thought the same thing, but Lucy pushed me into checking into it. Jax, she looks terrified on the video footage. I'm having it sent to Juice."

"Thanks Lee."

"If you need help, let us know. If the Maple Leaf boys find anything I'll let you know."

"Again thank you." Jax ended the call, looking at the men around the table. "Not a word to Hap until we have something solid to go on."

Juice opened his email and they watched the footage of Jaden, they could tell she was scared and running. "I'm already checking passenger lists for AirCanada, the day she left." Hearing his fingers going over the keys, they herd him cursing in frustration. "There's no Jaden Knight listed."

XXX

Ken Hancock was surprised that he hadn't gotten a visit from Happy Lowmen demanding answers to the whereabouts of Jaden. He had promised her he wouldn't tell him where she was, he was mailing more adoption papers to Ally Lowen. He was going to add the DNA findings for Nikolos Peltoksa and his false claim to being Tatiana's father, and a map of Canada with Vancouver circled.

Hoping that Lowmen would go find her and bring her home. Truth is Ken had been worried about her since she told him the plans. He begged her not to do it, to go to the Sons, show them the threat and let them protect her and her family. She didn't want to take the chances, saying she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened. That her choice was the only way.

He shoved everything in the large envelope, and took it out to his secretary. "Make sure this goes out this afternoon."

"Yes, sir." She dropped it on her desk, and continued working.

XXX

Jaden walked out of the library, ready to go home and relax on the couch. She was going to watch TV, eat dinner, and take a hot bath, way to live up a Friday night. She was walking to her car when the roar of motorcycles made her freeze, she had to remind herself to breathe and keep walking. It wasn't him coming for her, he had no idea where she was, he wouldn't even care.

Glancing up she saw the kuttes, she kept her eyes forward not wanting to pay attention to them. She climbed into her car and decided that seeing them twice in such a short tome was too much of a coincidence. She needed to change her appearance, just in case, time for a haircut and whatever else she could do. Pulling out of the parking lot, she went to find a salon.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month Later**

Tatiana opened the kitchen drawer, seeing the ripped picture, she took it out and frowned. "Daddy? Why is this tore up?"

Happy glanced up, seeing the picture, he hated himself for not throwing it away. "It must have been torn on accident baby girl."

He watched her trying to piece it back together. "Daddy? It says blood and hands on the back." Happy got up from the couch, going over to the little girl, looking at the back of it, and seeing the writing for the first time.

 **Their blood will be on your hands!**

"Don't worry about it baby! Go play in your room!" He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Fuck J! What the hell!_ Two months had past, and he had thought the worst of her, that's what she had wanted.

He remembered the file folder he had shoved in the drawer, the one that had legal papers. He pulled open the drawer, digging it out from beneath take out menus. Slowly opening it, he saw copies of a birth certificate, and ID. He moved the paper, to find pictures of Tatiana, his Ma, and of himself. Each had chilling messages on the back of them.

The last item in the folder was a letter, written to Jaden, he read over it carefully, his hands starting to shake.

 _You have a choice to make, leave your family and be miserable or I make you watch as I kill them. Either way, I want you miserable, the way you made me, when you killed my fiancee. If you leave your family, I will let them live as long as you have no contact with them. I can't say I will let you live long, I will take pleasure in killing you. Maybe I will let you live, knowing your miserable, will give me a greater satisfaction then killing you._

 _Giving you updates on your daughter Tatiana, your fiancee Happy, and your mother in law Maria, seeing them moving on without you! Once they have moved on, and truly hate you, then I will allow you back into their lives. Maybe Happy will kill you._

 _I'll be in contact with you soon, I already know what you'll choose._

Happy shoved the letter back into the folder, he had fucking failed her again. _Hold on J, I'm going to find you and come get you!_

XXX

She cried tears of joy when she heard the baby's heartbeat. "The baby is nice and healthy, you're thirteen weeks along." Jaden looked over at the monitor and smiled, that was her and Hap's baby. She brushed away the tears from her face, damn hormones had her all messed up. "Is this your first baby?" The tech asked.

"Yes, I'm really excited." The ultrasound trch cleaned off her stomach, and printed off the pictures handing them to Jaden.

"For the daddy, or other family members."

"Thank you." She scooted off the table and left the room. The tech pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey babe, that missing SAMCRO old lady, she was just on my table. Using the name Ashlynn Howard. I'll get Dora to look up her address. See ya when I get home."

XXX

Happy sat at the table with his brothers, sharing the folder that he'd found. "This whole time, she's been in trouble and I've hated her. She's needed me and I've..."

"Hap, there was no way for you to have known." Tig patted him on the back.

"I should have known she wouldn't have abandoned us. Fuck! I don't even know where to look!"

Chibs sat up looking at Jax waiting for him to jump in and share. "She's somewhere in Canada, Lee's done some digging." Chibs finally spoke up.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month, he's got the charters up there keeping an eye out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because brother, you weren't in a place to hear it. We'll find her and bring her home."

"Christ, I don't even know who's responsible for the threat! I'm fucking helpless and I don't like how it feels!" He sat back as each of his brothers read over the letter, and went over the pictures, he could see their anger and concern. Once everyone had a chance to look over the contents of the file, they stared at Happy.

"No one threatens one of our own and gets away with it!" Jax stood up. "We find out who's responsible, take care of them, find Jaden and bring her home. Juice search for Ashlynn Howard, find her."

XXX

Jaden was out in the back yard enjoying the afternoon sun, a shadow fell across her body. Her eyes popped open, feeling startled she stared at the man standing in front of her. "You can't be here! You'll get them killed! You have to leave!" She slammed into the house, locking the door, she slid to the ground.

"Lee, it's Koz. Yeah, it's her, she panicked when she saw me. I'm heading back to the clubhouse. You'll let SAMCRO know she's here."

XXX

Ally Lowen frowned at the date on the envelope, it had been sent a month ago. Looks like it had one hell of a trip, opening it up she found the last of the adoption papers, DNA test results for a Nikolos Peltoksa, and a map of Canada with the city of Vancouver circled. She found the map random as hell, she called Happy into her office to share the latest information.

"Here are the DNA results, the man claiming to be Tatiana's father isn't. I'm not sure why he thought he was, but there will be no problems with the adoption going through.

"Thank you Lowen. Can I have the lawyer's contact information I need to get a hold of Jaden."

"I can contact him. Oh, there was a map of Canada in with the information, the city of Vancouver circled. Mean anything to you?"

"Thanks for all your help!" Happy left the office, knowing where to start his search.

XXX

Happy was sitting at the table with Chibs and Jax. "She's somewhere in Vancouver, I need some information on Nikolos Peltoksa."

"Let's go get your girl!" Chibs said.

"I don't know if it's going to be that easy, she's likely to run. If she thinks her family is endangered." Happy slammed his hand on the table.

"Juice, is trying to find out about her life. See if we can get to her." Jax said trying to reassure Happy.

"I need to find the bastard that threatened her, and eliminated it!"

"We'll take care of it." Chibs slapped him on the back. "Now, let's go find her."

XXX

"Koz, this is my old lady Paula. She's the one that found your friend's woman."

"Thanks for letting us know where to find her."

"I guess this is about the baby?"

Koz looked at Paula. "Ummm, what?"

"She's pregnant, thought that's why she ran."

"Thanks again." Koz walked away, pulling out his phone calling not sure if he should or not. He'd want to know if it was him. "Hey Hap, it's Koz!"

 **AN: Short chapter before bed! Thanks for the favs and follows! Love the reviews! I have to work the next two nights!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A lunch time quickie! Read and review!**

She knew it was coming, she just didn't know when, she was hoping that she could be convincing enough to save them. The anticipation was enough to kill her, she stayed in doors for the rest of the day. She was dragged from her bed late Saturday night and the phone shoved to her ear.

"What were you told!"

"I didn't reach out to anyone, I swear! Please...don't kill them!" She began to cry, fearing for their lives.

"Get your shit together, you're moving!" The phone was taken from her, she immediately started to pack. Praying that they would be spared. She was dragged from the house, and driven into the night. She leaned back against the seats wondering where she'd end up.

A part of her was happy to see Kozik standing next to her eariler in the day, but she knew there would be repercussions because of it. She dozed off, as the miles passed by.

XXX

"Hey Koz! What's going on?"

"I found her man..." Happy clinched his hands into fists. "I've seen her."

"Get her and keep her safe, until I get there."

"Man, did you know..."

"Know what? I just found out that someone threatened her, with killing us. That's why she ran."

"That's not what I'm talking about. "

"What the fuck Koz?"

"She's pregnant Hap!" Happy dropped his phone on the table, he took a few minutes to regain his composure.

"You go get her, take her back to Tacoma. Keep them both safe."

"You got it Hap, I'll guard them with my life. I'll leave to get her now."

"Thanks Koz!" Happy ended the call and started to pace. J was having a baby, he ran his hand over his head. He needed to find the threat to his family and end it quickly. He went down the hall to check on Tatiana, she was sound asleep.

Going back to the livingroom he dropped down to the couch, pulling out his phone and called Jax. He told him the latest developments, and asked if he and Chibs could go to Tacoma and get Jaden. Tig was going to Bakersfield to get his Ma, he, Bobby, and Rat were taking her and Tatiana out to the cabin.

He needed all his woman to be safe. He closed his eyes, damn a baby. He wasn't prepared for that, it brought on a whole new level of desperation in finding the threat against them.

XXX

Opening her eyes, she saw they were passing back through to the states, she smiled. She wanted her baby to be born in the states. They were driving into Idaho, she hoped they would stop soon. She needed to use the restroom and she was hungry.

She felt like they drove for hours before the driver finally pulled over. "Make any problems for me, I'll make a phone call and they'll be dead in minutes. "

"I understand." She followed him out if the vehicle into the restaurant, she used the bathroom. Then sat down at the table to order something to eat. She looked down, not making eye contact with the waitress, or anyone in the restaurant.

XXX

Kozik made his way back to Jaden's house, taking a few of his Canadian brothers with him. He knew that she wouldn't come volunteerialy. The quiet went into the house, making their way to the bedroom. Opening the door, he found it empty, letting out a curse, he search the rest of the house.

He went back into her bedroom, she was gone. He didn't want to have to call Happy and tell him he'd lost her. He should have picked her up and carried her off when he found her. She'd run again.

XXX

Happy's phone rang, he grabbed it. "What?"

"Mr. Lowman, I suggest you stop looking for me, if you want Jaden and you're unborn child to survive."

"Who the fuck is this? And where is J?"

"They'll stay safe as long as you stop looking at for me."

"If you touch either one of them, I swear to God..."

"Don't threaten me! You'll never see them!" The call ended, Happy gripped his phone. This fucker was going to die a painful death when he found him. He knew who he was looking for, it was just finding him. Nikolos Peltoksa, had houses all over the place and in different countries. It was going to be hard finding her.

XXX

They were on the road for hours, she was tired. They pulled into Cheyenne Wyoming, they stopped in front of a massive ranch house. Jaden crawled from the vehicle, feeling sore and tired. She wanted to soak in a hot bath, eat, then crawl into bed.

"A doctor will be making a house call to check on you and the baby in the morning. Hattie will get you some clothes, make her a list of what you need. Go get settled, dinner will be ready in a hour."

She was taken to the master bedroom, a cell phone was handed to her. "Hello."

"Happy Lowman, will not be looking for you again. When I can trust you again, you'll be given the freedom to come and go."

"I understand." The call ended, she went into the bathroom, filling the large tub with water, she sank down. She had to be strong, for herself and their baby. She had some sense of hope knowing that Happy had been looking for her.

She knew without a doubt, he would still be searching for her. She placed her hands on her stomach. "He'll find you little bean."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another lunch break quickie, hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**

Nikolos ended his call, sitting back in his desk chair he smiled. Turning on the computer monitor he watched her undress, she was a very beautiful woman. He loved playing puppet master over all these lives.

He looked out the window of his Charming home, he'd moved here to keep a better eye on them. To know his every move, Nik hadn't survived this long by under estimating people. He'd always been a step ahead of everyone, he had to be at least three steps ahead of this group of men.

Checking his account, he smiled that tge transaction went through she was no longer his problem.

XXX

She pushed herself out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her. Going into the bedroom, she pulled on some comfortable clothes. There was a knock on the door, she pulled it open to find a man standing there. He was just a little taller then she was, dark hair and eyes.

He smiled at her. "I'm Peter, I'll be staying with you."

"I'm not sure who I am, if I'm Jaden or Ashlynn." He smiled at her, his hands cupping her face.

"I'll call you Jaden, if that's alright." She smiled up at him. "Come let's eat." He took her hand leading her out into the hall. She was exhausted, she wanted to eat and go to bed. Her nerves were still on edge, she didn't know if her family was safe or not.

Peter pulled out the chair for her in the dinning room, she slowly sat down. She looked around the room, it was a formal dinning room. He covered her hands, looking at her. "You're safe, you are a guest in my house."

Jaden was confused, their definition of guest must of differed. It was her understanding she was going to be held prisoner here. Food was brought in from the kitchen and placed in front of her. "I wasn't sure what you liked. I had cook make you a few different things."

"Thank you. I'm really hungry." She started to eat, the food was really good. She glanced up, to see hin watching her. She became self-conscious, putting down her fork and blushing. "Im sorry."

"Don't be, I understand you're eating for two?"

She looked at him, nodding her head. "I'm three and a half months along."

"I've arranged for a doctor and a midwive to come see you tomorrow. Then I thought we could go into town, and do some shopping. I was told you need some new clothes."

"I thought someone was going shopping for me."

"No need for that, we'll go together."

"Thank you Peter." She picked up her fork and continued to eat. She finished eating, pushing back from the table. She yawned, looking at him, she couldn't figure him out and she was too tired to try.

"Go to bed, get your rest." He pulled back her chair, guiding her back to her room. She crawled into the bed, sinking down, she let out a sigh. She pulled the blankets around her, closing her eyes falling into a restful sleep.

XXX

Happy looked over the files in front of him, Ashlynn Howard came over the border two days ago. She was back in the states, sending her picture out to all the charters to help find her. Now to find that asshole Nikolos Peltoksa, he was a hundred percent sure he was behind Jaden's disappearance and the threat against their family.

He pulled out his phone, looking at her picture. Knowing she was out there, pregnant with his child was making him crazy. If anything happened to them, Peltoksa would feel pain like no other. He'd die for after the things he'd done to his family but only after feeling immense pain.

"I swear J, I'll find you two and bring you home!" He put his phone back into his pocket. He looked up, seeing Juice walking into the clubhouse. "You got anything?"

"He's got a home here in Charming."

Happy was fighting the urge to go hunt the man down, he knew he had to wait. That if he acted in haste he could lose them. "Get everyone together." He stormed off to chapel, sitting in his seat.

XXX

She slowly woke up, stretching, she sat up and crawled from the bed. Going into the bathroom she got ready for the day. After following the path she took last night, she made her way towards the dinning room. Finding it empty, she found her way into the kitchen, again finding no one, she proceed to make herself something to eat.

A male clearing his voice made her stop, she looked up to see Peter staring at her. "I'm sorry, no one was here."

"This is your home now Jaden, I want you to feel comfortable here. I have a full staff to take care of you, next time someone will be in here to fix you breakfast."

"I'm staying here?"

"Yes, you won't be moving anywhere else." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the table. A woman walked into the kitchen, smiling at her. "This is Wanda, she will fix you whatever you want."

"I don't want to trouble annyone, I can take care of myself."

"Nonsense. It's her job." He walked out of the kitchen leaving the two woman alone. The older woman walked to her smiling.

"What would you like to eat Ms. Jaden?"

"I can fix my own breakfast, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble honey."

"French toast, scrambled eggs, and some strawberries?"

"Coming right up." Jaden watched the older woman work, hoping she could figure out what and why she was here. "Why don't you go out on the patio, I'll bring it out to you."

She smiled at the older woman, leaving the kitchen she heard Peter talking. She came to a stop so he wouldn't see her. "Are you sure he won't come looking for them? Thank you Nikolos, she's beautiful. If you're correct I'll be able to pass the baby off as my own. After the birth, she'll be gone."

Jaden closed her eyes, wiping away her tears before walking out to the patio her fate was sealed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ He was going to take her baby, and then kill her. Nothing like knowing when you're going to die. She had no where to turn or no one to go to, if she tried to get into contact with Happy or another charter, then her family would be killed.

Happy would never know his child, she wiped away from her checks. She heard the door open, she looked behind her to see Wanda walking out with a tray. "Is everything okay Ms. Jaden?"

"I'm fine, just hormonal." The cook but her hand on Jaden's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I understand dear!" She ate her breakfast, knowing she'd need her strength for whatever was coming her way. She heard the door open again, Peter was walked out sitting beside her.

"The doctor and midwife will be here soon."

She smiled at him, covering his hand with hers she smiled at him. "Thank you for being kind to me Peter."

"Don't forget, I'm taking you shopping this afternoon." She watched him walk out across the yard, heading towards the stables. She finished her breakfast, picking up her tray, she took it to the kitchen.

XXX

Happy drove up to the cabin, he needed to touch base with Ma and his daughter. He decided taking a cage, drew less attention, in case there were eyes on him. Jax and Chibs had sent T.O. and Quinn to keep an eye on Peltoksa's place He knew they were right, going in with guns blazing would get someone hurt or killed. It was still hard for him to accept, as soon as they had some intel then they'd go in.

He pulled up in front of the cabin, putting the truck into park, he went inside smiling at the scene in front of him. Bobby was playing tea party with his little girl. "DADDY!" She ran and jumped in his arms.

"Hey baby girl. Where's abuela?"

"She's in the kitchen!" He kissed her on the forehead, before putting her back down and going to find his Ma.

"Mijo, anything?"

"No, Ma. She's back in the states, it's all I know." He wasn't prepared to tell her that J was pregnant. In case something happened and she didn't make it home.

"You'll find her, and you'll put the ring on her finger. You'll give me many grandchildren!" Maria wrapped her arms around her son's waist.

He closed his eyes and hoped she was right.

XXX

"Jaden, the baby looks healthy." She looked at the monitor, smiling. Peter was sitting next to her, looking intently at the monitor.

"Can you tell the sex?" He asked anxiously.

Jaden looked at him and smiled. "Probably at the next appointment, if little bean cooperates." The doctor nodded his head in agreement, turning off the ultrasound machine.

"Will we be coming to the ranch for the next appointment or will it be at the office?" The midwife asked.

"We'll come to the office, this appointment was pre-arranged." They were handed a card with the date and time. Once they were gone, Peter walked her to a car that was parked out front. Driving to a mall, she smiled at him before getting out of the car.

"I can't imagine this is going to be fun for you."

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"I'll only need a few things, in a couple of months I'll have to have bigger clothes. "

"Get as much as you need. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you. You're very kind." He leaned over, his lips grazing hers. She opened her mouth to his, giving him permission to kiss her. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck, bringing her closer. She sighed, leaning into the kiss.

He pulled away, looking at her. "Let's go." She opened her car door, sliding out. His arm snaked around her waist as they walked into the mall together.

XXX

Quinn and T. O. had been watching all afternoon, there had been no activity. They had called Chibs, letting him know, that they didn't think he was here. They were getting ready to head back to the clubhouse when a red sports car pulled into the drive.

Watching carefully, they knew it was Peltoksa, quietly getting out of the van they went towards the car. He was on the phone not paying attention, Quinn grabbed him, pushing the gun inti his back. T.O. grabbed the phone, the dragged him to the van.

They tied him up and gagged him, calling Chibs they waited for the rest of the club to get there before leaving for the warehouse. Hopefully they were one step closer to finding Jaden.

XXX

Happy was reading Tatiana a story, when his phone vibrated. Annoyed because both Jax and Chibs knew he was spending time with his family and was on a mini vacation. He smiled down at his daughter. "Sorry baby girl, let me answer this."

"Okay daddy." She took the book from him and started reading to herself. He went outside to answer the phone.

"Yeah?"

"We've got Peltoksa at the warehouse. We've searched his house, Jaden isn't here, Juice is going through his computer to see if he can find her."

"Thanks Chibs. I'm heading back with Ma and Tatiana. Could you have a room ready for them?"

"Aye, brother. See you soon." Ending the call Happy went back in the house letting his family know they were heading back to Charming. He hoped by the next day to have Jaden back in his arms. He got his Ma and Tatiana in his truck and headed him.

XXX

Peter watched Jaden picking clothes from the racks, looking at the price tags. He walked over, putting his hand over hers. "Get whatever you need. Price doesn't matter."

"Thank you Peter." She smiled at him, as she started to pick out clothes. Her arms were getting full, he took them from her.

"You need to get dresses, shoes..."

"Are you sure you want to do this, I know you have to be bored."

Leaning down to kiss her, he pulled back and smiled. "I'm fine. Get everything you need, don't hold back."

By the time she was done she had a nice wardrobe for the next couple of months. Peter carried the bags to the car. As they drove home, he glanced at her. "I thought we'd get dressed up and go out for dinner tonight."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him, looking forward to being able to get out again. As they pulled into the ranch grounds, she started to feel guilty about the kisses she had shared that day. Closing her eyes she pushed Happy's image from her mind.

He didn't exist anymore. She felt Peter's hand on hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She got our of the car, going to the trunk to get her bags.

XXX

Happy had been at it for hours and nothing, all Peltoksa would do was taunt him. The more he was taunted, the more painful he toure he issued. Tig had to pull him back, and rein hin in, reminding him that they needed to keep him alive. Eventually he'd talk, give some information so they could find Jaden.

Tig and Rat stayed to guard him, Happy went back to the clubhouse to clean up and spend Time with his daughter. He pulled into the lot at TM, feeling frustrated and angry, they had nothing.

Every night Tatiana asked about hee mommy, and he had to explain that he hadn't found her yet. The little girl would always try to smile, but she'd still cry and tell him. "Daddy, I know you'll find her and save her from the bad guys."

XXX

Jaden looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look half bad. She chose a black maxi dress, she wore a jacket with it since it was cool outside. Walking into the hall she bumped into Peter, his arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling.

"You look beautiful Jaden."

"Thank you." He leaned down kissing her, she opened her mouth to him, returning his kiss. He pulled away smiling down at her.

"Let's go." His hand went to the small of her back guiding her down the hall, and out of the house. Again she was hit with guilt for kissing him. She battled with herself internally, about it. Her head was telling her that Happy had and would move on, forgetting her. That she had every right, to do the same.

Her heart was breaking because she was betraying the man she loved by kissing another. That by even entertaining the thoughts she was a horrible person. That Happy would never betray her if their positions were switched.

She needed to keep her shit together, it was her and baby bean against the world. She needed to toughen up, she would do what she had to and not feel guilty. It was a matter of her survival.


	8. Chapter 8

Juice was going through Peltoksa's computer, every file he could find, searching for some sign of Jaden. He clicked on a file, nearly losing his shit when Jaden's naked form appeared on the screen, a live version. This was the second time he's seen her naked, Hap, was going to kill him when he found out. He quickly closed the window, planning on checking back in twenty minutes to see if he could find the IP address. He picked up his phone, calling Happy, telling him to get back to the house now.

XXX

Happy rode towards the house in Charming, hoping that Juice's call meant he found something. He parked his bike in front of the house, going into the house he started hunting for Juice. Finding him in an office, he strolled in, frowning. "This better be good! I was busy!"

"I have eyes on her..."

"Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know...just watch." He clicked on the folder again, a room appearing. In a few minutes Jaden came into view, changing clothes.

"I suggest you turn your eyes away, unless you want me to blind you." He watched as Jaden undressed, rubbing lotion on her stomach. He leaned down to get a better look at her. "Any idea where this is coming from?"

"I'm trying to locate the feed."

"I'm going to go find out where she's being kept." Happy was going to get answers from the bastard at the warehouse. This shit was going to end tonight, he rode back to the warehouse om a mission.

XXX

Jaden laid in her bed, trying to fall asleep, too many things were going through her mind. Getting up, she pulled om a sweatshirt and went outside sitting out on the patio. It was quiet, she was alone with her thoughts, it could be dangerous. If she could just hear his voice, one more time, maybe she could get through the rest of her life without him.

Hearing the door open, she turned around to see Peter walking out smiling at her. "What are you doing out here Jaden?"

"I couldn't sleep, thought the fresh air might do me some good."

"You need your rest."

"I know, I'll go back in a few."

"Come on, I'll take you back. I don't want you to fall." He helped her up from the chair, walking her down the hall to her room. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "You're so beautiful." He deepened the kiss, and she let him. His hands slipped under her sweatshirt, caressing her, she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry...I'm not ready...we just met."

"It's okay, I understand but I want you Jaden." He kissed her, before opening the door to her room.

XXX

"Tell me where she is!"

"She gone...I killed her and your unborn baby." Even though he knew it was a lie, the words infuriated him. He was trying very hard not to kill him, right now. He smiled at him, getting right in his face.

"I know that's not true. I've seen her you sick fuck! Now tell me where she is!"

Nikolos started laughing, and just started at Happy. "You'll never see them again. I sold her to the highest bidder, and once she gives birth to your little bastard, she'll be killed. The man that bought her, bought her for the baby she is carrying." Happy lost every ounce of control he had, it took Tig and Quinn to pull him off.

"Fucking bastard, you better hope i find her before it's too late!" He was dragged from the room, and pushed into a chair.

"You have to calm down, brother. It won't help her if you kill him." Tig said.

"We have to find her." He was reining in his emotions, he knew they were right. He wasn't one to lose control, and he couldn't afford to do so now either. He cracked his knuckles, and exhaled. "I'm good."

XXX

She slowly sat up stretching, hearing a knock on her door, she slowly crawled from the bed. Opening the door, she found Peter standing in front of her. "Good morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning. I stopped to tell you that I have to go out of town for a couple of weeks. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'll call you." He handed her a cell phone, before leaving. 'If you need to go anywhere take one of the SUVs, the keys are in the kitchen."

"Thank you." She watched him go, feeling some relieve that she didn't have to be on guard. She could relax for awhile, climbing back into her bed she laid down. She laid the phone on the night stand, tempted to call him but didn't want to take the chance. She closed her eyes, letting memories of the past take over.

XXX

Peter had been trying to call Nikolos for a couple of days, he was heading to Charming to check on him. He had a bad feeling that Nik's luck had finally had ran out. He was grateful that he had sent Jaden to his doorstep, and that's why he was going to check on him. If it wasn't for Nik, he wouldn't be becoming a father.

He and Nik had a long complicated history, there was way too much shit for Peter not to go. He got ready for take off, hoping it would be a short trip.

XXX

Waking up, she looked at her phone, it was ten thirty. She went into the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water, she sank down into the tub. Closing her eyes, she wondered how far she could run, before she got caught. All the different scenario played in her head, if she knew where the nearest charter was, she knew she would be safe. She could get word to Happy, but she didn't know, there were too many unknowns.

She couldn't risk the life of her unborn child, if it was just her, she'd run. She climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body, not knowing at that very minute she was being watched by Happy on a computer in Charming.

XXX

He watched her, she was so damn beautiful, he could see a small swell to her stomach. Knowing that his child was growing inside her made him even more desperate to find her. Charters from coast to coast had her picture and had eyes looking for her. He watched her moving from the bathroom to the bedroom, getting dressed.

He watched her pick up a cell phone from the night stand, frowning, she had a phone but hadn't reached out to anyone. _Damn it J! Tell me where you are._

XXX

Peter's jet landed at Nik's private airstrip, he took one of his cars to his house in Charming. Finding the extra key, he let himself in, searching the house, looking for his friend. He found the office, going in, he sat down at the computer, he opened a feed and found feeds from his house. Letting out a curse, he saw that there were feeds in Jaden's bathroom and bedroom.

His eyes narrowed, knowing that he'd been watching her for the entire time she'd been at his house. He heard a noise out in the hall he pulled a gun from his shoulder holster, aiming it at the door as it opened.

XXX

Jaden decided to go back to the mall, she wanted to buy some books to read, she needed something to keep herself entertained. Keep her mind off things, she needed to be stress free. She enjoyed her time out, she got some take out and went to a park. She went and got a mani and a pedi, trying to live a normal live. She was working up the nerve, she had been eyeing a payphone.

She slowly walked over to the payphone, and put the money in the phone, dialing the number from memory. "Hello." She closed her eyes, listening to his raspy voice. "J baby, is that you? Tell me where you are, so I can come get you."

She quickly hung up the phone. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ What the hell was she thinking calling him. She should have left it alone, but she needed to hear his voice one more time. The phone started to ring, she walked away ignoring it. She climbed into the SUV and drove back to the ranch hoping she hadn't just gotten them killed.

XXX

Happy stared at his phone, he'd have Juice track the call. He slowly made his way back to the office, he wanted to see her again, make sure she was okay. As he approached the door he heard a noise inside, he pulled his gun, slowly opening the door.

"Drop the gun fucker!" The dark haired man slowly stood up, his own gun pointed at Happy. The stood staring at each other, Happy took his shot, hitting Peter in the shoulder. Peter dropped into the chair, Happy jumped on the dek, knocking the gun out of his hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

Peter just stared up, at Happy refusing to answer him. The sound of motorcycles were heard riding into the drive, the front door opened. Happy called out for his brothers to come help him. Chibs was the first in the door, staring at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I found this asshole in here!" He reached into his pocket as Juice entered the room. "The first number on received calls, find out where it came from." Chibs did some first aid on Peter before pulling him out of the chair.

"I'll take him to the warehouse, see you there Hap." He waited until the room was clear, before talking to Juice.

"I think J called me this morning. Find out where that call came from." Happy sat down at the computer, the live feed to the house was already pulled up. The feed to Jaden's room, he got up to leave for the warehouse, that asshole knew something about her. He was pulling into the warehouse, when his burner phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Hap. The call came from a pay phone in Cheyenne Wyoming, it's in a park."

"Thanks." He ended the call, going into the warehouse, seeing the new man tied to the chair, he went over to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Tell me where Jaden is, and your death will be quick and painless."

"I don't know any Jaden."

"Wrong answer asshole!"

Nikolos looked up and started laughing. "He won't tell you anything either." Happy pulled his gun out shooting Nikolos between the eyes. He was tired of the mans shit, he was pretty sure this new guy would tell him everything he needed to know.

Peter looked at him. Bad things will happen if I don't check in." Happy smiled at him, wrapping his hand around his throat.

"I'm not in the mood to play with you." He took a mallet and slammed it against his hand, smiling as Peter screamed out in pain. Happy's phone rang again, he pulled it from his pocket. "What?"

"I've got his phone with me, I've got a number you'd be interested in."

"Who's?"

"A number for J."

"Son of a bitch! I'll be right there!" He looked at Peter and smiled. "Fucker, I'm going to torture you long and hard!" He left the room, leaving Chibs to stand guard. He drove back to the house, knowing that it was almost over.

 **AN: Here ya go loves! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello."

"Jaden, this is Jamie I work for Peter. I can't get a in touch with him, I'm worried something has happened to him. I need you to pack a bag so i can you to a safe place. I'll be there in a hour."

"Okay." Jaden sat up in her bed, clutching the phone in her hands. She didn't have much time to spare, she quickly dressed, throwing clothes and her tolitress into her bag she had fifteen minutes to spare. She grabbed her purse, leaving the room, heading for the kitchen.

Leaving the cell phone behind on the nightstand.

XXX

Happy called Jaden's phone, it rang several times going to voicemail. "J, baby it's me. I'm coming to get you. I love you. Call me back. Everyone is safe." He put the only contact number he had for her, in his phone.

"Anything?"

"Found his ID, got his address." Juice handed him the information. "I've already called everyone, we're leaving in a hour."

Happy left to go home to pack a bag, and check in with his family. He'd feel better if he could talk to her on the phone. Tell her he was coming for her, that he knew exactly where she was . He'd keep trying to call her all the way out there.

XXX

She climbed into the running SUV, pulling away from the house she didn't look back. Leaving the ranch, she had no idea where she was going, but she knew she'd be safe. She kept her eyes forward, not saying a word, letting the silence surround her so she could think. She knew she couldn't keep the SUV, for long, they'd be searching for her, She ditched the car in The Roosevelt National Forest. just on the other side of the Colorado border.

Making her way to the highway, she hitch hiked her way to Boulder, she had enough money for a train ticket to freedom.

XXX

Happy hadn't heard from her, she wasn't answering her phone or calling him back. With each passing mile, he started to worry that something had happened to her. As they got closer to Cheyenne, the more panic started to set in, the slowly approached the ranch house. It was dark, peaceful, it was only seven in the evening. Entering the house, he slowly started to search the rooms, finding them empty.

The last room he searched was hers, he found her discarded phone on the nightstand, clothes pulled from the dresser and closet haphazardly. She's been made to leave in a hurry, whomever had her, knew he was coming for her. _Fuck!_

He'd come so close to having her back, and she was gone again, ripped from his grasp. He rubbed his hand over his head, frustration and rage building up. He looked up to see Jax standing in the door way. "The place is abandoned."

"Fuck Jax! It's like someone knew we were coming! She's gone and we have no idea where."

"Juice is checking out Peter to see if he had other locations she could be moved to."

"Have Tig see if he can get anything out of him."

"He's already on it. "Let's go to the hotel and rest, we'll head out tomorrow."

XXX

Jamie found the SUV, slamming the door. The bitch was smart, he had to find her, he wasn't abut to let his boss know he lost her. He had time to find her, since Peter hadn't been in contact with him for several days. He made arrangements to have the vehicle taken back to the ranch, and he headed to the closest town to do some leg work. She couldn't have gotten that far, she didn't have any money and she wouldn't have a clue how to survive on the run.

XXX

Jaden kept to herself, before boarding the train, she wanted to be forgettable. She knew that Peter's men would be looking for her, she let out a slow exhale. Quickly boarding the train, she sank into her seat, placing her hand on her stomach, she smiled. She knew she was heading to safety, the train pulled away from the station, tears rolled down her face.

An older woman sat down beside her and smiled. "Are you in for a long journey dear?"

"No, just a short one."

"I'm going to visit my family. What about you?"

"I'm going to visit a friend." The lady patted her hand and smiled at her again, there was something about her that calmed Jaden's frazzled nerves. Jaden looked out the window watching the world go by, feeling relief wash over her as the miles slipped between her and Wyoming. Hours passed and so did the miles, closing her eyes, she relaxed enough to get some sleep.

Once she opened her eyes, she was in another state, she was relieved. She knew she had to get off at the next stop, she had just enough money to stay in a cheap motel while she got a job, and reinvent herself. She'd find a job, earn enough money, and go from there, the next stop was another two hours away. She dug into her bag, pulling out a cereal bar, not the most healthy but it would do.

The woman beside her smiled and patted her hand. "Honey, I can tell a runner when I see one." She handed her fifty dollars. "Take this, I hope it helps."

"Ma'am I can't take this."

"Yes you can." Jaden put the money in her wallet, at least she'd have a little extra money. The next two hours flew by, Jaden got off the train, making her way to a diner a couple miles away from the train station. She didn't notice the man, watching her from across the parking lot, smiling.

"Gotcha Jaden." He pulled up to the diner once she went inside, he slowly got out of the van and went inside. Scanning the room, he didn't see her. He sat down at the bar to wait for her.

She had cleaned up best she could in the bathroom, she came out the door, an arm went around her waist, and one went around her mouth. "Don't scream or fight. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jaden's whole body stiffened as she was dragged towards the back of the dinner, she was so close to getting away.


	10. Chapter 10

She was lifted off off her feet and carried out back, tears were rolling down her face. She was gently sat down on the ground, she turned to look up at the person that had just grabbed her. The world started to spin, she started to fall backwards, and everything went black.

XXX

Jamie sat at the counter, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, she'd been in there for a while now. He got up from his seat, going to the door of the ladies room, as a woman was coming out he stopped her. "My pregnant wife has been in there for sometime, could you please check on her?"

"There's no one in there."

"Thanks." Swearing under her breathe he went outside, looking around the parking lot, there was no sign of her. She couldn't have gotten that far, he climbed back into his van and started looking for her.

XXX

Happy and Jax came out of the diner, seeing Quinn cradling the unconscious woman in his arms. "Damn, women dropping at your feet?" Jax laughed.

"Something like that but I think she's more interested in Happy." He lowered her down for Happy to see her face.

"Shit!" He rushed to her side, taking her into his arms, he sat on the ground, cradling her. "J baby?" She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hap?" She let the tears fall down her checks. He lowered his lips kissing her gently. "Maria, Tatiana?" She started to feel panic rising up.

"They're safe, I took care of it" She tried to sit up, struggling and feeling dizzy. "Take it easy J. Let's get her back to the SAMROC. Figure out how to get her home." He helped her up, his arms going around her, waist. "I love you Jaden."

"I love you too Hap. I need to tell you something." His hand covered her stomach, he smiled down at her.

"I know." He handed her his helmet, making sure she got on his bike safely. Taking off for the clubhouse they'd stayed at last night, they went in side. He picked her up and carried her to the dorm room, he'd used the night before, laying her in he bed. Climbing in next to her, he pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

They laid like that for a while, she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry...I didn't know I was pregnant until I was already gone. I only left because I had too..."

"I thought you abandoned us. I was so pissed at you, for two months. Then I found a file that your lawyer dropped off...Christ baby I'm sorry I could have found you sooner.

"It's not your fault, I didn't want you to find me. It was to keep you. and Tatiana, and your Ma safe..."

"The baby? Is everything ok?"

She smiled at him. "Little bean is healthy." His hands cupped her face, he pulled her close for a kiss.

"You're so fucking beautiful, I want you J! I haven't been with anyone..." She closed her eyes, pulling away from him.

"Hap..." She exhaled slowly. "I let Peter kiss me, several times, he tired to do more but I pushed him away."

"What the hell J?"

"He was going to kill me after I gave birth. I was doing what I needed to to survive."

"Would you have fucked him?"

She closed her eyes not knowing the answer to that. "I don't know." He got up from the bed, storming out of the room, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She got up from the bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Her bag was waiting for her in the room, she pulled on clean clothes, leaving the room, she went to find food. Not seeing the guys from SAMCRO, she thought that she'd been left. She ate the food, and went to sit outside, it served her right, even thinking about being with another man, to save her live was wrong.

XXX

Jamie pulled the van into the parking lot and smiled, she was sitting in plain sight, no one watching her. He pulled the van up, getting out he pulled his gun and walked towards her. "Hello Jaden."

Her head snapped up, she was staring down a barrel of a gun, the clubhouse doors opened, she was grabbed off the table and the gun was shoved in her side. "One word and I'll kill you and your baby." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at the man that came outside, he was wearing a presidents flash, she smiled at him. "This is my brother, he's come to take me home. Tell SAMCRO I said good bye."

Jamie guided her to the van, shoving her roughly inside, before shutting the door, she looked at the president one last time before Jamie took off with her.

XXX

Not wasting anytime Steve the president yelled for a few of his members to come on, they took off after the van, Jax, Happy and Quinn saw them pulling out. Jax and Quinn went with them, Happy went inside to find Jaden. He had rented a trailer and a truck, so he could drive Jaden home, he was looking for her to tell her they were leaving in the morning.

His phone rang pulling it out, it was Jax calling him. "What's going on?"

"Jaden was grabbed."

"Where are you?"

"I pulled over, Quinn went with them to try to catch the van. I'm heading back to the clubhouse."

Happy ended the call, this was on him. He should have never left her alone, even if he was pissed, he should have stayed to protect her. He'd just gotten her back only to lose her again.

XXX

He was too concentrated on the bikers behind him, she reached over, throwing the van into park, ripping the keys out of the ignition. The van was jerked about, and spun around, running into a parked truck. Her window shattered, she tried to open her door but it wouldn't budge, she started to climb out the window. Jamie grabbed her ankle, she kicked his wrist with her free foot.

She got out and started across the field, she heard the gunshots, felt a burning sensation hit her, before she hit the ground. She rolled to her back, looking up in his face, he had the gun pointing at her head. "You're too much trouble." She closed her eyes waiting for death, there was one gunshot then darkness took her.

XXX

Quinn stood over the two bodies, deciding what was the best scenario, the sound of sirens could be heard. With his story decide he had SAMROC go back to the clubhouse and let Jax and Happy know what was happening. The police showed up, along with the EMTs.

"Can you tell us what happened sir?" The officer asked.

Quinn looked at him. "This gentleman was driving erratically and wrecked. She jumped out the window and took off running, I pulled over to see if everything was okay. He shot her in the back, he got closer and had the gun pointed at her head. I pulled my gun and I shot him, to protect her."

XXX

Steve rode into the parking lot, jumping off his bike, he headed straight to Happy. "There was an accident, and she was shot."

"She's okay, though right?"

"Man, I don't know. We left before anyone got there, Quinn stayed."

"Fuck! I just got her back!" Happy fell to the ground, his head in his hands. The sound of a lone motorcycle came roaring into the lot, Happy looked up to see Quinn coming towards him.

"St. Luke's Hospital."

Happy tore out of the parking lot like his life deepened on it, he couldn't lose either one of them. He had her engagement ring pinned inside his kutte pocket, he had every intention of putting it back on her finger. It took him thirty minutes to get to the hospital, he pulled into the parking lot, parking his bike he ran inside.

"My fiancee was brought her by ambulance, she's been shot."

"Her name?"

"Jaden Knight, she's pregnant..."

"If you'll have a seat Mr.?"

"Lowman."

"Mr. Lowman, she's in surgery, someone will be out to speak to you."

Happy paced the hall, he ran his hand over his face, he was terrified he was going to lose them both. He looked up to see Jax and Quinn coming in to wait with him. "Any news?" Jax asked.

"She's in surgery..."

XXX

"Let's go talk to the family."

"I wish we had better news to give."

"We've done all we can, it's up to her now."

 **AN: Still more story to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Knight?" Happy stood up, looking at the two doctors, standing in the waiting room.

"I'm Happy, Jaden's fiancee. How is she? The baby?"

"I'm Dr. Patty, the Ob/GYN, the baby is healthy, everything looks good, she's four months."

"I'm Dr. Williams, I'm the surgeon. I removed the bullet from her back, she slipped into a coma. We're not sure why, the GSW, wasn't that severe. Her waking up depends on her, will to live."

"Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery, she'll be taken to a room soon."

"Thanks docs!" Happy sank down into a chair, she wasn't fighting for them. He leaned back in his seat, he was in danger of losing half of his world. Jax and Quinn sat down beside him.

"She's going to pull through." Jax said.

"She's not even fighting Jax! She's laying in there not even trying to..."

"Then you go in there and you make her fight! You get her good and mad, make her come up fighting!" Happy knew Jax was right, that Jaden had always been a fighter. It was up to him, to bring out that fight in her. He couldn't let her give up, she had to fight for their love, their daughter, and unborn child.

XXX

He sat by her bed, watching her, she looked like she was only sleeping. "Jaden you have to wake up! You can't leave me, I love you so damn much baby. Tatiana needs you, our baby needs you, I need you." He held her hand, willing her to open her eyes. He hadn't called his Ma yet, he wanted to give it a few more days, see if she'd wake up.

He brushed the hair away from her face, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He wanted to move her to Charming, if she didn't wake up in a few days. He wanted her at home, close to family. She'd be safe, maybe hearing Tatiana, might help bring her around. He held her hand in his, looking down in her face.

"You've always been a strong woman J. You have to come back to me." He laid his other hand on her stomach. "Little baby, you have to fight too! Be strong like your mamma!" The door opened and both her doctor's walked in, he decided to broach the subject on moving her.

"I want her transferred to Charming California, St. Thomas. It's where we're from, our seven year old daughter is there waiting for us."

"The baby is stable, I feel that it's safe for her to fly out." Dr. Patty said.

Dr. Williams exhaled slowly. "I would like to keep her here another day, it will give me time to arrange the transfer."

Happy nodded his head. "Thank you." Once they doctors left, he took her hand again. "Baby, we're going home. Tatiana is going to be so excited to see you."

XXX

Happy watched as she was loaded onto an airplane, headed to Charming, he had eight hours to ride. He was anxious to burn up the miles and get home, his brothers were going to be there waiting for her when she arrived. Tara would text him, when she got there, let him know how J and the baby were doing. He had called his Ma, and let her know J's condition and that she was pregnant.

He went home first to grab a shower and change clothes before heading to the hospital. He found Chibs sitting be her bedside, watching her closely. "No changes brother. sorry."

"Thanks for being with her, until I got here."

"Anything you need, let us know."

Happy sat down in the chair next to her bed, looking at her. "J, wake up! You need to stop running from me! Stop being a coward!" He watched to see if there was any reaction, he let out a sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eye, falling asleep.

XXX

Tatiana looked at her daddy asleep in the chair, she carefully climbed up on the bed, leaning up she kissed Jaden. "You look like sleeping beauty mommy. Daddy told me, I'm going to be a big sister! All my uncles, daddy, abuela, Aunt Tara, and Grammy Gemma are sad because you won't wake up. I know you're going to wake up soon." She laid her head on her mommy's stomach. "I love you mommy. I've missed you. I'm glad you're home."

"I love you too." Her voice was barely a whisper, she moved her hand to stoke Tatiana's hair.

"Mommy!" Her little head popped up, smiling.

"Hi baby!"

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

Happy grumbled and his eyes slowly opened, looking over at the bed, he saw his two girls. "J?" He cupped her face, kissing her.

"The baby?"

"The baby is healthy. I'm going to get the nurse!" Happy tore out of the room, Chibs and Jax were sitting in the hall, thought the worst had happened. They were on their feet, Tatiana came out into the hall smiling at them.

"Mommy woke up!" Chibs swept her up in his arms.

"That's wonderful sweet girl!"

They were forced to wait in the hall, while doctors and nurses filled her room, to check her over. The rest of SAMCRO was called and told the good news. Happy and Tatiana were let back in the room forty minutes later. Jaden was propped up in bed, when they came in, Tatiana climbed up in bed, sitting next to her.

Happy approached the bed slowly. "I have something that belongs to you." He reached into his kutte pocket, bringing out her engagement ring, slipping it on her finger. "I love you Jaden. As soon as your released I'm marrying you."

"I love you too Hap! Are you sure you still want to..." He kissed her before she could finish her question.

"I have no doubts." She smiled up at him, feeling relieved he still wanted her. "There's a whole hall way of people waiting to see you. Are you up for it?"

"They're family." She laid in the bed, as her new family came to visit her. She was exhausted by the end of the afternoon, she was curled up in the hospital bed with Tatiana sleeping. Happy was in the recliner next to the bed, watching over them, a small smile on his face.

XXX

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know...it's club business. If you need anything you can call Tig or Chibs." Jaden didn't want to say anything, but they were suppose to be planning their wedding. Now he was being sent off for God knows how long on club business. In the three weeks since she'd been home from the hospital, he'd only been home for one week.

She knew the club came first, she looked at him from the couch, he was getting ready to leave. He'd also forgotten that she had an appointment to day, to find out what they were having. He leaned down to kiss her, placing a hand over her stomach, he smiled at her. "Come home to us!"

"Always." She watched him walk out he door before bursting into tears. _Damn hormones!_ She got up from the couch, to wake Tatiana and get her ready for school. They went out for breakfast, then she dropped her off at school. Jaden, drove to her doctor's appointment, sitting in the waiting room, she got a text message from Happy. He apologized for missing the appointment, she didn't have time to reply because she was being called back.

Jaden smiled at the ultra sound results, it was going to be a nice surprise for when Happy came home. Checking her phone, she had several missed calls and texts from Happy. Pulling out her phone, she sent him a return text.

 **Everything is fine. No, I'm not telling you, you have to wait to find out.**

She was pretty sure, it was going to piss him off, but he'd just have to deal with it. She drove into Lodi, to do a little shopping for the baby. She was eating lunch, when her phone started blowing up with text messages and phone calls.

"Hello."

"Where in the hell are you?"

"Nice to talk to you too Hap!"

"I'm not playing. We're on lock down, and no one can find you."

"I went shopping in Lodi, I'm eating lunch before I go back."

"Did you think to let anyone know before you took off?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I need to ask permission."

"Get your ass back to Charming, Tig and Chibs are heading towards you. Do it now!"

She ended the call, slowly getting up from the table. It would be nice, if he would tell her shit instead of keeping her in the dark. She climbed into her vehicle, and headed back to Charming. She watched a sports car racing up behind her, she had a since of déjà vu , she floored the gas pedal, trying to get away from the sports car.

She saw the two motorcycles riding towards her, she knew it was Tig and Chibs, she swerved to the side of the rode watching the sports car fly by her. It hit the brakes and turned around, she hit the gas and took off at break neck speed, watching Tig and Chibs trying to catch up with her. She didn't slow down until she was getting close to TM's lot.

She pulled in, parked and laid her head on the steering wheel, trying to calm her nerves. She unlocked her door getting out of her SUV, Chibs pulled her into his arms.

"You okay love."

"I'm fine. Who the hell was that?"

"Not sure, but there's been a threat made against you. You need to stay here."

"When is this shit going to stop? I've had just about enough of this nonsense!" Jaden hadn't had a moments peace in months, it seems like, someone was always threatening her. She wondered if she and her family would ever be safe from it all. She had barley survived the last threat, and now this. "Is this why Happy left?"

Chibs wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Love you need to talk to Happy."

"He fucking left me? Because of whatever threat, he left? Un-fucking-believable!" She started to climb into her vehicle to leave, Chibs grabbed her arm.

"Jaden, you have to stay here, for your safety."

"Why? He didn't care enough to stick around to protect me or his children..." The emotional damn broke and she collapsed in his arms, he picked her up and carried her inside. Taking her to Happy's room, he laid her down, tucking her into bed, leaving the room, he pulled out the phone.

"You need to call your girl! I'm not going to be able to lie to her!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't tell her the reason she's in danger is because of me."

"You rather her think you left her?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"She thinks you've finally had enough of her drama, and you've left her."

"Christ Chibs! You know that's not the reason."

"Aye, I know. But she doesn't, you need to talk to her."

"Tell her some gash threatened her and our children because of me. That I had to get the bitch out of town and make sure she's dealt with before I come back?"

"Better she knows the truth from you, before she hears it from someone else."

"She doesn't need that stress of knowing this shit. Just tell her that I'll be back soon." He ended the call, turning on the blonde he was I'm the room with.

XXX

Tig had picked up Tatiana from school, it was the last day of school. The little girl was excited to start summer vacation. Gemma had gone to the house and packed bags for Jaden and Tatiana, bringing them to the clubhouse.

Tatiana was excited to spend time with her uncles, Jaden smiled watching her keeping the men entertained. She walked back to Hap's room, laying down on the bed, wishing he'd call her. She'd tried calling him, once she calmed down, but her calls went straight to voicemail.

She was laying on the bed relaxing, when Tasha one of the Croweaters came through the door. Glaring at Jaden, she stormed towards the bed. "Ronnie is gone because of you!"

Getting up from the bed, Jaden tried to edge towards the door. "What are you talking about?"

"My best friend had to leave because of you. He stopped sleeping with her because you came back. She said something about you disappearing again, so Happy took off with her." Jaden was shoved against the wall, her breathe being knocked out of her.

Tasha was lying, about Happy being with someone else."You're a lying whore, just like your friend. Happy was never with her, if he made her leave it's because she threatened his family. Get the fuck out of my room." She shoved the woman away from her, she wasn't about to let Tasha see her true emotions.

"You'll get yours bitch!" Tasha smiled as she left the room. Jaden closed her eyes, trying to push a the doubt from her mind. She really couldn't blame Happy if he had been with someone else while she was gone. She walked back to the bed, placing her face in her hands, she started to cry.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tatiana was standing in front of her.

"I'm fine baby." She hugged the little girl close. "Let's go find something for supper." They walked into the main room, Tasha and several of the other croweaters were glaring at Jaden. She ignored their them and went into the kitchen, fixing something to eat, after dinner the two of them went back to Happy's room for the night.

XXX

Happy stood in front of the blonde, glaring at her. "You're staying in Indian Hills, don't come anywhere near Charming again!"

"Come on baby, we had such a good time!"

"I haven't been with you for over a year. Stay away from my family. Make anpther threat, and I'll add another smiley face to mt collection."

She laughed at him. "Sons don't kill woman."

He smirked at her. "We do when they threaten our loved ones!" He left her in the room, going back to his, climbing back into bed. He had to head to SAMTAZ in the morning for club business, then up to Tacoma. He hoped he had put an end to at least one threat, against Jaden.

XXX

Her ringing phone woke her up at three am, thinking something had happened to Happy she grabbed her phone and answered. "Jaden, it's Anna." Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, it was Happy's aunt.

"Yes...what's happened."

"Maria has taken a turn for the worse. I can't get a hold of Happy."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She quickly got up, throwing her hair into a messy bun. She woke Tatiana up, having her use the bathroom, grabbing their bags, she headed out the door. She quickly wrote a note, leaving it for Chibs, she headed out for Bakersfield.

The next morning, one of the croweaters went to cheek on them, finding the note, she went to take it to Chibs. Tasha stopped her, taking the note, she told the girl she'd let Chibs know. She then tore the note up and threw it away, she went to find him, and tell him that Jaden and Tatiana were gone.

"Chibs, they're gone. She found out about Happy taking Ronnie out of town yesterday. She was upset, said she was leaving..."

"You didn't think to say anything?"

"I didn't think she'd run again...I mean considering last time..."

Chibs cursed, pulling out his phone he called Happy.

XXX

"How did she find out?"

"I don't know, I didn't tell her. Maybe one of the gashes told her. Ronnie had friends.'

"She fucking ran again? Damn it!"

"We're looking for her and Tatiana."

"Let me know, when you find her."

"Aye brother." Happy climbed on his bike, he was getting tired of her running. He was starting to wonder if he should stop chasing her. He headed to SAMTAZ, he had plenty of time to think about his relationship and if he really wanted to continue with it, maybe it was too much trouble.

XXX

Tasha smiled at herself in the mirror, the bitch and the kid were gone. She called Ronnie as soon as she was alone, and there were no prying ears. "Hey girl, she's gone. Went to Bakersfield. So come on back."

"I can't, he'll kill me."

"Then go to Bakersfield, and make good on your threats. I know exactly where to find her. Bring home his brat, and you're a damn hero!"

"What about the one she's knocked up with?"

"He'll take the baby once she pushes it out, he's grateful you found her. Forgives you for threatening her."

"I think he'll blame me for her leaving in the first place."

"He'll get over it. I'll meet you at the city limits in the morning, and we'll go to Bakersfield together."

"I think I need to wait a few days.."

"Fine, see you Monday." Tasha ended the call, smiling.

XXX

Jaden and Tatiana rushed into St. Charles hospital, to the third floor at seven in the morning, greeted by Anna. "How is she?"

"Not good, they don't think she's going to make it." Jaden hugged the woman, sitting Tatiana in a chair, she opened the bag of breakfast she had stopped and gotten on the way.

"What's the diagnose?"

"Her cancer spread...she doesn't want to fight. She was admitted with pneumonia."

"Will you keep an eye on Tatiana? I'm going to step in and see her."

"Of course."

Jaden stepped into the room, Maria looked fragile, Happy would loose his shit, when he saw her. "Ma."

"Mija, what are you doing here?"

"Tatiana and I came to see you. Heard you weren't feeling the best."

"My sister is such a busy body. Where is my son?"

"I'm still trying to track him down. I have something to tell you, about the baby." The frail woman looked at her. "You're getting a grandson, Hap dosen't even know yet. I'm going to need help, keeping another stubborn Lowman male in line."

"You'll do fine mija." Jaden sat holding her hand. "You look tired, did you drive all night to get here."

"A good part of it."

"Let me say hello to my grad daughter, then go to my house and rest."

"Ma, I can rest in the chair."

"Do as I say, I will not you have you exhausting yourself, my son will be very upset if you don't take care of yourself and that baby."

"Alright Ma!" She stepped out into the hallway to get Tatiana, explaining that abuela was ill. That she had to be quiet, so she could rest. The little girl entered the room quietly, smiling.

"Hello abuela. I love you. I hope you feel better soon!"

"Thank you my beautiful girl. Go make sure your mamma gets some rest."

"Okay." The little girl, climbed up giving the older woman a hug and a kiss. Jaden and the little girl drove to Maria's house, turning on cartoons for Tatiana, Jaden collapsed on the couch into an exhausted sleep.

XXX

"Any hits Juicy?"

"She filled up with gas down the street before leaving. No activity on her cards."

"Christ! What about her cell?"

"She must be using her burner."

"Keep looking, she'll have to use her cards sometime."

XXX

Happy pulled into the SAMTAZ clubhouse lot, early evening, he wanted to eat dinner, a couple of beers, a hot shower, and then hopeful find Jaden. Unfortunately, none of those things happened for him, he had to go straight to work as soon as he pulled into the lot. He wasn't done, until three in the morning, he had several missed calls from his Aunt and an unknown number. Neither one leaving voice messages, he'd call her back later that day.

He took a hot shower before climbing into bed, he'd chase Jaden one more time, but it was for his children only. She couldn't be trusted to stay, when things got hard, she always ran, she didn't trust him to protect her and do the right thing. One of these times her running was going to get her and his kids killed, he was done.

XXX

Jaden woke up with a start, she glanced around the room, taking a minute to figure out where she was, Tatiana was sitting at the end of the couch watching TV.

"Hi, mommy! Feel better?"

"Much! Let me go take a shower, then we'll go find lunch."

"Okay, mommy! Can I call daddy?"

"Wait until I'm done with my shower."

"Okay mommy."

Jaden took a long hot shower, being achy from sleeping on the couch, she would love to stand under the hot stream longer but she knew Tatiana would be hungry. She quickly got ready, they went to grab lunch, then went back to the hospital to see Maria and Anna. Jaden spoke with the doctor, Maria was being sent home on hospice at the end of the week.

Jaden was heartbroken, she picked up her phone, trying to call Happy. "Hello."

"Hap.."

"You and Tatiana need to get back to Charming NOW!"

"We can't...Hap."

"Then I have nothing to say to you. When I find you, I will take you back, once you have my baby, you'll be free to go!" He ended the call, she held the phone in her hand.

"Mother fucker!" An older couple sitting in the waiting room stared at her, appalled by her language. She sat back in the seat, fighting back tears, she didn't have time to waste tears on him. She needed to go back to the house, get it clean, and ready for hospice to come in, she needed to order medical equipment. She stepped in to visit Maria for a couple of hours before she and Tatiana went back and started cleaning the house.

They went grocery shopping, stocking the house, Jaden had hired some college boys to move the furniture out of the dinning room so the medical equipment could be moved in. She rented a storage unit to store the furniture, she was exhausted after three days of getting everything ready.

Anna looked at her, her arms crossed over her chest. "Your not taking good care of yourself, you need to rest."

"Maria comes home tomorrow, the house is ready for her."

"Did you talk to my nephew?"

"I tried but he wouldn't let me talk. Have you told him about Maria?"

"I finally left him a voice message about her condition."

"Did he call you back?"

"No."

"Can you keep an eye on Tatiana, I have a doctor's appointment, down stairs."

"Of course. Is everything Alright with the baby?"

"It's fine. Just getting established as a patient, since I'm not sure how long I'm here for."

XXX

Happy listened to his Aunt's voice message a dozen times, his whole life was going crazy. He was loosing the first woman he ever loved his Ma, he'd lost the only woman he'd fallen in love with Jaden, and he had no idea where she was, and she had his kids. He had to head out to Tacoma, in the morning, he was going to be there for a week.

He had already called Jax, telling him he needed an some time off because of his mother's illness. Once Jax heard what was going on, Tig was sent to Tacoma, so Happy could go to Bakersfield.

There was still no sign of Jaden, it was like she had disappeared into thin air. He was back to being pissed at her, because Tatiana wasn't going to be there to say good bye to the only grand mother she'd ever known. He had a long ride to try to figure out a way to get Jaden to come home before it was too late.

XXX

Not being able to wait until Monday, Ronnie called Tasha the next day. "Let's go get this bitch!" She smiled as Tasha climbed into her car.

"This Maria bitch, is in St. Charles hospital...we'll find out where she's staying, grab her and the brat, Then call Happy, he'll be so thrilled that you found her, you'll get his crow before you know it."


	13. Chapter 13

Maria was coming home the next day, Jaden had made sure everything was ready. She was finishing up the dinner dishes when she heard breaking glass. Tatiana came out of the bedroom, looking afraid. "Go hide under the bed. Don't come out, unless I say!"

"Okay mommy." She watched the little girl go back into the down stairs bedroom, she pulled a knife from the butcher block, walking into the livingroom. She was grabbed from behind, a gun shoved into her back.

"Where's the little brat?"

"She's out with her aunt. Won't be back until tomorrow." Jaden still had the knife in her hand. she thrust it down in the thigh of the person holding her. Hearing a scream, the hold loosened on her, she spun around, grabbing the gun, pushing it up and away. She pulled the knife out, and plunged it into the person's chest, she fell to the ground.

Jaden pulled out her cell phone. "Hello."

"I need help. I'm at Hap's mom's" The phone went dead, Jaden laid on the ground unconscious. Ronnie standing over her, holding a gun, staring at Tasha's dead body.

She dragged her body to the couch, taping her hands and feet together, smiling.

XXX

"JADEN!" Chibs clutched the phone in his hand, as his brothers looked at him. "Let's go, she's in Bakersfield. Juice get me an address for Hap's mom." He waited while Juice searched, taking the address, they took off for the four hour drive, to find her, Hoping whatever trouble that she was in, that they could get there before it was too late.

Juice called Happy to find out where he was, he didn't answer his phone, which meant he was somewhere between Arizona and Bakersfield. Chibs, Jax, and Bobby, broke every speed limit between Charming and Bakersfield. Pulling up down the street from the house, they slowly approached. Chibs saw her sitting on the couch, her hands and feet taped together, a bruise developing on her face.

He watched as she wiggled her feet and hands trying to loosen the tape, he saw a figure approach her the gun raised. She lifted her feet, kicking at the person, knocking them off balance. The three men took advantage of the distraction, busting inside the house. Jaden was laying on the floor, kicking the women in the face. Chibs scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out of the room into the kitchen.

"Christ love. Are you okay?" He pulled out his knife cutting away the tape, Jaden pushed passed him into the bedroom. Dropping to the floor, looking for Tatiana.

"Come on baby, it's okay to come out." She sat in the floor clutching the little girl in her arms. Chibs came into the room, sitting on the bed, looking at her. She could tell he was pissed at her, slowly standing up she put Tatiana on the bed. Her head started to swim, she had an intense pain, in her abdomen, before she started to crumble to the floor.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to the bed. "Christ!" He went out into the hall seeing Tasha's dead body, Jax and Bobby, cleaning it up. "She's collapsed, we need to get her to the hospital."

XXX

She woke up attached to a fetal monitor, she could hear the bay's heartbeat, it was steady, she looked over no contractions, that was good. She looked over, Happy was sitting in the chair next to her bed asleep. She slowly sat up in the bed, looking around, trying to remember what had happened. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to know what was happening.

"Hap?" She watched him struggle awake, he sat forward. "The baby?"

"He's fine, healthy. You need to take it easy."

"You're mom?"

"She's at home with my tía and Tatiana"

"I've been here the whole time..." He sat up cupping her face,kissing her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?"

"Anna called me at three am, I left Chibs a note, telling him where we were going..."

"I thought you ran again."

"Hap, I love you. I promise to never run again. What happened to the women, that..."

"You killed one protecting our family, the other one is being taken care of."

"Can you crawl into this bed, and hold me?" He kicked off his boots, crawling her into bed, pulling her into his arms.

"I love you J. I'm sorry, I doubted you. Please forgive me..."

"Hap...you can't keep me in the dark. You have to tell me everything from now on, good and bad. And I promise, if I'm going to run, it's going to be straight to you, not from you." He leaned in kissing her,

He brushed the hair from her face. "I promise." His hand covered her stomach, smiling down at her. "Have you told Tatiana she's getting a little brother?"

"The only other person that knows, is Ma." She relaxed in his arms, listening to their son's heartbeat. "Guess we need to come up with baby names."

XXX

Chibs, Bobby, and Jax were waiting at Maria's house later that day when she was discharged. Tatiana was happy to see both her parents, wrapping her arms around their waist. "Mommy, daddy...I love you!"

"I love you!" Jaden squatted down, to hug and kiss her little girl. "Guess what?"

"What mommy?" She leaned forward telling her she was getting a little brother, but it was a secret. "Okay mommy!" Jaden stood up, Happy bent down picking up their daughter.

"I love you baby girl." Tatiana wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his checks. Happy pushed her towards the couch. "Go sit down, you need to rest."

Jaden made her way to the couch, sitting down, Chibs looked at her, as she sat down. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry you didn't find the note I left you. I left it on my dresser..."

"It's okay love, I'm glad you're okay. That we got here in time..."

"I should have woke you up and told you. It would have saved us a lot of trouble..."

"Aye!" He kissed her forehead, and smiled at her. He got up, going outside with Jax and Bobby to smoke, she went to check on Maria. Sitting next to the bed, she smiled at the older woman.

"How are you feeling mija?"

"I'm good Ma. How are you?"

"Feeling better, now that I know you and my grandson are doing well." She held the woman's hand, smiling at her. "Now, when are you going to let that son of mine make you an honest woman?"

She started to laugh. "I'm wondering the same thing Ma." They both looked towards the door, to see Happy standing there, looking at them. He came over, kneeling in front of her chair. "Baby, let's get married before we go back to Charming."

"What about the club?"

"They can throw us a party later..." She closed her eyes for a minute, before deciding on her answer.

"Yes, get married." He pulled her up from the chair, holding her in his arms kissing her. "Tatiana will be mad as hell if she doesn't get to wear a princess dress."

"I think I can arrange that. What about you?"

"I'll marry you wearing a sheet."

"Maybe you can wear that after." His arms still around her. "Maybe you two can go dress shopping."

XXX

Two days later, in the make shift bedroom/dinning room, Happy and Jaden were married, in front of his Ma, aunt, Chibs, Jax, and Bobby. Three days after they were married, Maria Lowman passed away, surrounded by her family. Jaden held Happy's hand, comforting him as they laid her to rest, and helped him with closing down his childhood home.

Two weeks later they made the drive home to Charming, she was exhausted as she pulled into the drive. Happy pulled in beside her, she smiled as she got out of her SUV. "Go inside and rest J! I'll bring everything in."

Jaden and Tatiana walked inside, and laid on the couch together falling asleep together. Happy stopped in his tracks, looking at his girls on the couch, smiling he walked over kissing them both. He laid his hand on Jaden's stomach, feeling his son kick. He smiled at the feeling, he leaned down placing a kiss on her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes, smiling down at him kissing her stomach, she touched the top of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's a little hard to rest, when your son is kicking me." She heard him laugh.

"He's nice and strong!"

"Like his daddy!"

"So, what are we going to name him?"

"James Silas?" She looked at him waiting for a response.

"I like J."

Tatiana raised her head up, looking at her parents. "I like the name too! When can we tell everyone about my brother?"

"Sunday at Gemma's. You can tell everyone. About mamma and daddy getting married and about your brother."

"Okay."

XXX

Sunday night, they were sitting down to eat at Gemma's, Happy stood up, helping Tatiana to stand up in her chair. "I have something to say!" She waited until the room got quiet. "Mommy and daddy got married!" Everyone was cheering, and talking at once. "I'm not done!" The little girl couldn't be heard over the commotion.

Happy whistled to get everyone's attention. "Go ahead princess!"

"And I'm getting a baby brother James Silas!" Happy leaned down to kiss Jaden, he helped Tatiana to sit down. After dinner was over, Jaden helped clean up, Gemma cornered her.

"You sneaky bitch! You run off from the club again? And come back married?" Gemma was in her face.

"I went to take care of Hap's mom. I didn't run off..."

"You could have told someone."

"I left a note for Chibs, someone took it."

"You don't deserve Happy, old ladies don't run."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to gain control, she heard someone walk in the room, "Back off Gemma!" Happy's arms wrapped around her waist. "She doesn't need the stress from your bullshit."

"I'm just trying to protect you baby!"

"I don't need your protection, J and I have talked it out." He pulled Jaden from the kitchen, taking her out back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was going to tell her off..."

"I don't want you to go uo against Gemma, she's dangerous. You don't need the stress. Promise me!"

"I promise, I'll stay away from her." He pulled her into his arms, holding her close kissing her.

Tara came outside, smiling at her. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was one of those quickly weddings!"

"And a boy?"

"Looks like I'm in the Gemma hates me club with you..."

"Welcome to the club!"

"Thanks, we can have weekly meetings."

XXX

Happy drove his family home later that night, he really didn't like riding in a cage, but he would for his family. He was holding Jaden's hand, as he drove. "We need to start looking for a bigger house."

"I know."

"I think we should start looking tomorrow, I'd like to be moved in before James is born."

"Hmmm."

"Call a real estate agent tomorrow, and start lining places up for us to look at."

"Okay. Anything particular you're looking for?"

"Big back yard, several bedrooms, huge garage..."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He pulled into the garage, helping Tatiana out of the vehicle, they went inside. They got their daughter tucked into bed, he picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, he pulled her clothes off. "Christ your tits have gotten huge!" She slapped his arm, pushing him away.

"Well enjoy them while you can, because once James is born, these tits belong to him for a year."

"What the hell J?"

"I'm breast feeding our son." She laughed has he growled at her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Then I better enjoy them while I can!"

XXX

She laid curled up against him, his arms wrapped around her, she let out a small sigh. He let out a laugh, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too!" She moved her ass against his cock, letting out a laugh when he growled in her ear.

"J..."

"If you don't want me again, I'll just go to sleep."

"Christ baby, I'll always want you!" She rolled over to face him, kissing him. "You're so beautiful!" She straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him.


	14. Chapter 14

Looking around the boxes that filled their new house, she let out a tired exhale. The men had moved everything in, but a club emergency had them rushing off. She started in the kitchen, unpacking the boxes slowly. Because the kitchen was still a mess, she ordered out for dinner.

After two hours of unpacking, and organizing her kitchen was finally in order. She walked into the livingroom, seeing more boxes, she knew she wouldn't be able to rest, until she had them unpacked. She heard him ride in, looking at the clock, she was surprised to see it was well after midnight. She continued unpacking the room, she felt his arms go around her waist.

"You should be in bed sleeping, it's late."

"I couldn't rest, too much to unpack."

"Don't make me tie you to the bed J! I don't want you over doing it!"

"Just let me get stuff done, then I can rest!"

"Get your ass to bed woman!" He followed her down the hall, smiling hearing her grumble about him being too damn bossy. He stopped at Tatiana's room to peek in, frowning at the empty room. "Where is she?"

"Staying the night at the Winston's."

"With Kenny and Piper?"

"And Ellie."

"I don't like that J."

"She's seven Happy, they are eight and nine year old boys. They all have cooties, you have a few years before you have to worry about it." She turned around to see his face, and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like you're ready to ride over to Ope's house, and start shooting little boys." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"I'm glad you're having a boy, I'd loose my fucking mind if I had to deal with two girls."

She let out a laugh, as he started walking her backwards towards the bedroom.

XXX

She reached her hand out searching for Happy, all she found was empty bed space. She got up from the bed and pulled on some clothes, going towards the kitchen, she heard voices. It was still early, for it to be good new, she went into the kitchen, finding Hap, Tig, and Chibs. Happy handed her a mug of coffee, she smiled at him, sitting down at the table.

"Boys!" Happy sat down by Jaden, taking her hand.

"I have to go out of town on club business. I'll be gone for two weeks."

"And?" She felt he wasn't telling her something, she stared at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'll be out of contact for that time."

She smiled at Tig and Chibs. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" She watched the two men leave, taking a nice deep breath she slowly exhaled. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Calm down J! It's not good for you or the baby to get upset like this."

"So having my husband gone for two weeks, and not able to call me is? What if I need you?"

"You can call Chibs if you need anything." He leaned in to kiss her. "I love you J!"

"You better, and I love you too." He stood up, pulling her up in his arms.

"I'm going by Opie's to see Tatiana, then Tig and I are hitting the road." He picked up his bag, and walked out the back door. She picked up her coffee cup, taking a drink. She didn't know if she wanted to hurl the cup at the door in anger. or set down at the table and cry. Her hormones were totally raging out of control, she was in her eighth month now.

She needed to get moving, she needed to get ready for the day, unpack the rest of the house, and run errands.

XXX

She'd gotten most of the house unpacked by mid-morning, she went to pick up Tatiana, they'd gone grocery shopping, and now they were at home relaxing. Her back was in a knot, she laid in the floor, near a chair. Doing some exercises, she tried to work out the tightness in her back. Hearing a lone motorcycle pulling up in the drive, Tatiana went running to the door.

"Mamma it's Uncle Chibs!"

"Let him in."

"Okay. She had her eyes closed, stilling lying on the floor, she heard boots coming towards her.

"Why are you on the floor love?" He was staring down at her with concern.

"My muscles were knotted up. I'm fine, relax!" She slowly rolled to her side, using the chair to pull herself up, he was beside her. His hand on the small of her back, the other hand going under her arm. "Thank you."

"I need you to pack a bag, for you and princess. The club is going on lock down for a couple of days." She let out a frustrated groan, before heading towards the bedrooms. She could hear Tatiana giggling in the livingroom, Chibs was reading her a story. She quickly got their things together, carrying the two bags into the room. Chibs jumped up, grabbing the bag from her. "You shouldn't be carrying those."

She rolled her eyes looking at him. "We're ready to go." He carried her bags to her vehicle, she helped Tatiana get into the back. She waited for Chibs to pull out of the drive before she pulled out and headed for the club. Just what she wanted to do, was be locked in the club with Gemma.

XXX

The parking lot was full when she got there, she opened the back door so Tatiana could get out, she walked to the back to get their bags. Chibs took them from her hands, glaring at her, for trying to carry them. She walked into the crowed clubhouse, seeing Tara standing at the bar, she walked over.

"How are you feeling J?"

"Like a beached whale!"

"You look beautiful!"

"Thanks." She walked back to see where Chibs had put her and Tatiana's bags. Happy had given his room up months ago, so she wasn't sure where they'd be staying.

"You and the little lass can stay in my room, I'll sleep out on the couch."

"I don't want to kick you out of your room."

"Don't argue with me Jaden. I'll be fine." He kissed her on the check. "I had the room cleaned for you two."

"Thanks." She went into his room, and laid down on his bed. She was exhausted, Tatiana was playing with the other club kids, she was going to take a quick nap. Her quick nap turned out to be two hours. She slowly sat up in bed, stretching, feeling refreshed. She ran her fingers through her hair, before going out to the main room of the clubhouse.

Gemma was giving her the evil eye from across the room, she wasn't going to deal with it for the entire lock down. She stormed over towards the Queen of the club. "What the hell is your problem with me?"

"I told you, good old ladies don't run!"

"I've had a reason to run, every time! Get off your high horse and stop judging! You have no idea the hell I've been through!" She closed her eyes, wincing in pain, letting a slow breath out. "Mother fucker! My water just broke!"


	15. Chapter 15

Happy was sitting in Rogue River's club house, hating that he had to be away from his family. He had to take care of some club business for this charter, then ride up to Tacoma and help them out. He couldn't call J, and talk to her the whole time he was gone. Jax thought it would keep his head better in the game, if he didn't talk to her. He disagreed, but he couldn't go against the order of his president. Jax would let him know, if there was an emergency

Tig was sitting next to him at the bar, nursing a beer, and letting a sweet butt hang all over him. Happy was nursing his own beer, glaring at any gash that came near him. He just wanted to get the two or three jobs done, then get back to Charming. He finished his beer, nodded at Tig, and went to his dorm room. He was tired of the gashes pushing up on him, he couldn't stand to be around them.

XXX

Jaden had her eyes closed, breathing through the next contraction, Chibs laid a cool cloth on her head. "You're doing really well, sweetheart." He spooned some more ice chips into her mouth. She opened her eyes looking up at him, she really wished Happy was by her side. It was nothing personal against Chibs, but when she really rather have her husband.

Opie came into the room, smiling at her, he stood by her bed side. "We're trying to find Happy." Jaden didn't know what came over her, the hours of painful contractions, being irritable because she was tired, or the worry because the baby was three week early, but she lost her shit. She reached up, and grabbed Opie by the neck, pulling him down to her face.

She gritted her teeth. "What do you mean trying to find? Don't you know where he is? I swear to God, I will stop having this baby long enough to shoot everyone of you assholes in the balls. Now go find my fucking husband!" She released him, just in time for another contraction to hit.

The nurse came in to check her as Opie started to leave, Chibs started to sneak out, Jaden grabbed him by his shirt front, yanking him over to her. He let a yelp out in pain. "Christ lass, I think you ripped off my right nipple!"

"Are you breast feeding?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry about it, you don't need it! You aren't leaving!" If she hadn't been in pain, the look of fear on his face, would have been comical. The nurse finished her exam, she stood up smiling.

"It's time to push." Jaden started to cry, Happy was going to miss the birth of his son. Chibs looked down at Jaden, he wiped the tears away from her face.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to leave ya."

XXX

Happy was riding back to Charming with Mike from Rogue River, Jax had called him, letting him know Jaden was having the baby, and Quinn was coming to take his place. She'd already been in labor for two hours, when Jax had finally decided to call him, he was going to be pissed as hell if he missed his son's birth. Hell he didn't even want to face Jaden's wrath if he missed James' birth.

He had a five and a half hour ride a head of him, Chibs and Opie had taken her to the hospital. At least she was protected, he hoped that Tara was with her during the birthing process. Maybe she wouldn't be so pissed at him, if she wasn't totally alone. He pushed his bike towards Charming, breaking speed limits.

XXX

She cried tears of joy when they laid her son on her chest. "Hi handsome." She wrapped the blanket around him, wiping him off. He was the spitting image of his father, the nurse took him away, to clean him up. He was healthy considering he was three weeks early, he was only five pounds six ounces, he was small.

Chibs looked down at her, smiling. "He's handsome love." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go call the clubhouse." He walked out of the room. She was cleaned up and propped up in the bed, when James was brought back to her.

She stared down in his little face, he had a head full of dark hair, he had Hap's dark skin color. "You're daddy is going to be so surprised to see you." Xhibs came back into the room, smiling at her.

"Hap is on his way back!"

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Chibs. Thank you for being here and staying with me. Is Ope, still around?"

Chibs lets out a laugh. "You scared him lass, he called Jax, told him to get his ass here to watch over you."

"I need to apologize to Opie too, I was really mean to him."

"You weren't that bad. There was no threats of death, just bodily harm. I believe you're forgiven."

"You both can punch Hap in the face if you want, since I was mean and abusive to you both and he wasn't here. To make up for it!"

"Not sure how your old man would feel about you giving us free shots to his face." She let put a laugh, the door opened, Jax came into her room. Jaden glared at him, wanting to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry that Hap, missed the birth."

"Nothing that can be done about it now." The nurse came in, telling them that visiting hours were over, that they needed to leave. She watched them walk out of her room. James started to fuss, she pulled open her gown to nurse him. She smiled down at her son, she pulled him away, to burp him, the little scowl on his face made her laugh, he looked exactly like his daddy.

"You have your daddy's scowl, little man."

"You think so?" Her eyes snapped to the door, to see her very exhausted husband coning through the door. He strolled over to the bed, looking down at his son, cradled in her arms. "Is everything all right with him?"

"He's healthy."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't here. Did Tara stay with you for the birth."

"No."

"Were you by your self?"

"No, Chibs was with me the entire time. He and Opie took a lot of verbal and physical abusive. I kinda promised Chibs that he and Ope could freely punch you in the face because I was so mean to them."

"You did what?"

"That's not important...I'm thinking of a name change for our little guy."

"What do you want to name him?"

"James Filip Silas. Chibs really did stay with me from the start to end of labor. He only just left a couple of hours ago."

"Have you told anyone about the name change?"

"I waned to ask you first. Come hold your son."Happy took the little boy in his arms, Jaden wiped the tears from her eyes. Happy was looking down at his son, with tears in his eyes, he leaned over kissing Jaden. She pulled the little blue Sons of Anarchy beanie from under the blanket handing it to him. She smiled as he placed it on James' head.

"Now it's official."

XXX

Later that night, he watched his wife and baby sleep he smiled, in a few hours Tatiana would be brought to the hospital and introduced to her little brother. Gemma had called and told him, that the little girl was ready to walk to the hospital to meet her little brother.

Some people thought having a family made him weak, but truth was it made him stronger, he'd never give them up without a fight, his family was his whole world.

 **The End**


End file.
